mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 466: Food Train
"Food Train" was originally released July 1, 2019. Description All Aboard*! The Food Train's pulling into the station, and its sixty robot chefs are prepared to meet your every culinary desire! (* - Do not board the Food Train under any circumstances. Your body will be annihilated.) Suggested talking points: Songland, Stealing a Big Lamp, The Scullery, Vacation Clothes, Reba Mayo, Intangible Cutsies Outline 0:45 - Intro. Summer is hot and the jams are poppin'. Justin has been watching Songland, in which the Jonas Brothers have been pitched a sex song that the McElroy Brothers just can't wrap their heads around. One of the challenges on Songland involves writing a song for Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw and the brothers tackle it themselves. Idris Elba is in this one. 7:23 - I have heard it been said that any internship remains unpaid as long as you don't steal enough stuff from the company. I actually have a pretty well-paid internship in an office, but I still want to take the lamp from my desk when I leave the position. I've done my research, and this desk lamp is valued at $50. It's a special brand that mimics natural sunlight so artists that work with color have a more honest relationship with their art. This lamp does not belong in a cubicle, hidden around the computer for the next intern to not totally appreciate. As a hobbyist artist, the lamp belongs with me. How do I steal something this large from my internship, or is there a more chill way to ask for it? - Lamp Lust in Little Saigon 14:13 - Y - Sent in by Jack, from Yahoo Answers user Theodore, who asks: Would I get laughed at if I call the living room the drawing room and the dining room the morning room and the kitchen the scullery? I watch a lot of movies from the 40s so I've started to pick these things up, and yes, I'm aware the living room was called the parlor, but I don't have a mansion. 20:20 - I work in the office at a factory, and we have random spirit days with themes. I rarely participate, but I woke up this morning and put on a floral tank top, Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and hula girl dress socks for Vacation Clothes Day. As I pulled into the parking lot, I had the sudden realization that I only glanced at the theme schedule once, jotted it down on my calendar, and heard no word of it since. I am now second-guessing myself. What if today isn't a spirit day? Should I call in from the parking lot and go home? - Floral in Fort Wayne 26:58 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper, Boll and Branch (AKA greatsoftstuff.com). Advertisement for Reading Glasses. 32:15 - Y - Sent in by Nick, from Yahoo Answers user Alyssa, who asks: Okay no joke I found a four leaf clover, in your opinion, should I eat it to get the luck out of it? Would that let me absorb the luck? (If you want to see the clover, it's on my Instagram instagram) 36:08 - Munch Squad, Manhattan Transfer Version - KFC's Cheetos Sandwich and Arby's meat carrot 44:28 - At a gaming convention last summer, I needed to quickly grab lunch between panels I was moderating. The line at the food truck was huge, so I walked to the person who was first in line and offered to pay them for their meal if they ordered for me too. My friend says this was the same as cutting in line and was bad. I think it's more like Postmates, where I paid someone to get lunch for me, but on the other hand, I recognize that this increased the wait in line for the time it would take to cook my order. I'm worried my friend might be right, so I haven't done this since then. Brothers, was I cutting in line or no? - Genuinely Concerned at GenCon 50:50 - Food train. 57:30 - Housekeeping 1:00:26 - FY - Sent in by Emily, from Yahoo Answers user Scrange, who asks: How is it we have 45 presidents and 52 super bowls but George Jefferson was elected before super bowl? Conspiracy? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad